Keep in Happiness and Torture Me
by Lucifer Caem
Summary: It is a cold last day in December. Spending a full day with Agiel isn't a good idea. Or so it seemed.


**[A/N : Got this totally absurd plot from nowhere. Here's a little moment between Hecadoth and Agiel in the last year. Hope you like it.]**

* * *

Beelzebub「べるぜバブ」© Tamura Ryūhei「田村隆平」

Rated : T [13 +]

Genre : Friendship, Humor

**Summary :**

It is a cold last day in December. Spending a full day with Agiel isn't a good idea. Or so it seemed.

* * *

**Keep in Happiness and Torture Me**

It was 31st December in Human World. The beautiful snows fell from the sky, the pureness and softness gave blissful feelings for human and the whiteness in the dark night was the light of hope. It was a blessed night that all human over the earth had been waiting for welcoming the New Year with full of resolve, confidence and new spirit to live a better life.

Though it gave nothing difference in his eyes. He stared out to the window; the window gave him a reflection of a young man with a tattoo on his right cheek also boredom on his face. The street was covered with piles of thick white snow, lightened up with the dim streetlights. Despite of his good endurance against cold temperature and the military coat that kept him warm; plus the heater in the room, he didn't like the cold temperature in Human World. He preferred the hot temperature that could burn a small, weak and whimper creatures which never got survived in Demon World. Well, he never found a liking into the Human World with all its creatures.

He looked at the other costumers around him. Most of them were couples of teenagers who had dates with their loved ones. He felt more disgusted.

He took a glance on the crimson red-haired female demon with two braids wearing a pirate combined college graduation hat and glasses across the table who was busily eating 3 pieces of cheesecake all together, if that was even possible, and called the nearest waitress to add another plate with a piece of strawberry shortcake. He sighed. She was in the foulest mood again; her appetite was easily affected by the weather. Actually it's not the only reason.

She halted to eat for a moment before she gulped all them down and looked at her companion.

'Not hungry, Heca?' she took a little piece of cheesecake that she left and offerred it to him. He frowned.

'Lose my appetite, Agiel.' said the black-haired demon, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

But being an Agiel, she never minded with anyone's thoughts included Hecadoth. As long he wasn't in her way. So instead continuing their conversation her amber eyes diverted to the strawberry shortcake that was just served at the right time.

He lifted his legs on the table arrogantly; another costumers were taken aback with his action. A waiter who just happened to cross their table shivered and walked away, people around them whispered to each other about his behavior and appearence.

'_Stupid human, to think they whisper bad things about me lightly, I have sharp hearing.'_ He thought.

While Agiel, her eyes were still focusing on a strawberry on the fork. He crossed his arms and scoffed. 'Why do I have to accompany you to eat cakes at a small café?'

She looked at him and smiled. 'Oh, Heca~' Agiel said in a cheerful tone. 'We have a mission, duh. You and me, a mission.'

Despite she said it lightly, he knew better what she felt. She was totally pissed of. No, not because of his complaining, she was already in the foulest mood because of the mission, another reason beside the weather.

'_Mission my ass.'_ He said inwardly.

To tell the truth, there was never a mission since the beginning... in Human World. There was, but it was directed to only Laymia and the other Pillar Barons to track down some suspicious companies that were feared planning conspiracies behind Great Demon Lord's knowing, like Solomon Company. So, to prevent the worse, Jabberwock and the Pillar Barons went to the Demon World, investigating them under Great Demon Lord's mandate and annihilate the company if it was necessary. Thus, while the Pillar Barons were doing their confidential mission, the rest of Pillars who had been left in Human World had nothing to do, yet Great Demon Lord hadn't revoked his mandate to destroy the humanity on both Lord En and Prince Beelzebub IV.

Long story short, to not disgrace the honor as Lord En's army, Behemoth came with an idea of a mission for the rest Pillars; a mission is about do more observation on human's civilization, find the weakness so the humanity's divided into many pieces and Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad will do the genocide with ease. As simple as that. But being the left ones, it wasn't easy to be convinced though.

Nobody took this mission seriously. This mission was just a cover for Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad to look as if they were a busy fucking army. And everyone came up with an intention of playing around. Everyone made a pair and looked around the Ishiyama in the damn cold day. In the end, Agiel is Agiel. She had been bitching around; the girls, they never have a liking about Agiel actually, who said so but he had to agree this time because she couldn't contain her eagerness for "having fun" and for her this mission ain't fun thus got moody, left him no choice except accompanied her since other males had left earlier. All Hecadoth could do was cursed his day.

'Heca~ Oi, Heca-chan.' He was lost in his thoughts as he didn't realize she had been calling him. She flicked his forehead and fortunately, it was him so it didn't cause any critical damage. He hissed as he touched his reddened forehead.

'What the heck!?'

'You didn't listen to me at all, Heca-chan.' She kept her innocence grin.

'Don't use "chan", I'm not a kiddo anymore.'

She shrugged. 'Well, I'm already finished and I want to go to another place. We have to accomplish this mission.'

His eyes twitched as he heard "mission" word. 'What mission? This isn't a fucking mission, Agiel. Nobody really thinks this as a mission.' shouted Hecadoth.

She blinked. 'Eh? Then I don't need to pretend anymore!' She clapped her hands. 'I just want you to go with me to an interesting place. Believe me you'll like it and I promise we'll go back after visiting that place.'

* * *

'A game center?'

'Yeah! A game center!' Her eyes shining like a little kid who just saw it for the first time. The game center surely was full with crowds. He didn't even like near with human. He didn't understand what was going on inside her mind.

'You're kidding me right? This place is one of the most least I ever wanna visit.'

'Well, I know. But you have to loosen up for now then because you won't have fun if you keep grumbling.' She pulled his wrist without letting him have another chance to give a piece of mind, dragging him through the crowds. Finally, she stopped before a game machine with a medium-sized touch screen monitor, two pairs of wireless glasses, wireless headphones and two silver bracelets were put in front of the monitor.

'What is this?' asked Hecadoth. Agiel was busy put the coins that she had bought into the machine. The monitor showed two options one player or two players. She chose two players and registered herself and him.

'Slayer Quest. This is a survival game. Use the glasses also the headphone and put the bracelet on your wrist.'

After they used those items the screen showed list of weapon. 'Pick one weapon that you favored the most.' said Agiel, she wasn't hesitant to pick the metallic tower sword. Hecadoth picked the sharp-edged black metallic spear that was pretty much similar with his. 'Now pick up a stick on your left side.'

The wireless glasses finally showed a virtual battlefield before their eyes. Now what they saw was a sight of ruins, perfectly matched with the one she had chosen as battlefield. Both of them got the instruction on the glasses. The stick that Agiel had been holding turned into a sword and Hecadoth's turned into a spear. A Heavy Metal music was played and A voice of man counted from three backwards to one and words appeared on the glasses.

_Heaven or Hell_

_Level 1_

_Let's Rock!_

A bunch of virtual people wearing silver armor began to appear from distance. 'What do we have to do?' said Hecadoth, in her ears his faint voice barely heard, the heavy metal music was too loud but she still caught his words.

'Kill virtual enemies as many as you can!' shouted Agiel, she already killed one virtual enemy then the enemy shattered into pieces and disappeared into this air. 'You have three hearts and when you get attacked by enemy, the bracelet showed a signal that you lose one heart.'

Hecadoth planted his spear on enemy's heart which came from left side. 'When did you find this game?' shouted him.

The radar showing her position and enemies' warned her three enemies were coming from behind on the angle 29, 78, and 138 degrees. She killed three of them with one swing. 'There was a time when I accompanied Lord En to find an interesting game. He got easily bored playing net games so he went to this place and found this game. This game is totally wicked sick! But Lord En dislikes this game because he had tried so many times but lost over me… I was holding back a lot back then…' she uttered in one breath. 'Hey, why don't we have a bet?'

He smirked. 'Sounds good. The winner is the one who scores the highest. If you lose you'll have to promise that we'll back home after this.'

'And If Heca loses Heca'll have to go with me to the last place I want to visit tonight!'

'It's settled then.'

* * *

'That was fun.' She stretched her arms. Hecadoth walked beside her in the snowy night. The street was quiet like the snow fell elegantly on his palm.

'Stupid human, they were so noisy, shouting us around. I lost my concentration.' muttered him.

'Because we attracted their attention, Heca. Nobody has ever scored three millions except me! Hehe, I won over Heca~!' She grinned widely, contradicted with his dull expression.

'You just won one point higher than me. Blame those human.' He mumbled. She ran a little and turned over him.

'It's time to keep your promise! I wanna go to a shrine on Ishiyama Mountain slopes.'

He flustered. 'A shrine? Agiel, since when you love God and humans?'

She shook her head 'No, no, Heca. I don't care with them.'

'Then what?'

'I want to challenge Kunieda Aoi for a rematch!' She raised a fist toward the dark sky that reflected beautiful shining stars, led their way to the shrine.

He only shook his head but smiled. 'I knew it.' He always admired this side of her. Her arrogant, selfishness and stubbornness, yet never underestimate the opponent who took her interest. Her reckless actions always caused a lot of twists. Many demons in Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad hated her, especially females, treating her as an intruder. But not so many demons knew the soft side of hers. Her friendly personality could melt the tense. She always cared to the one who closed to her for years, like him. She was his childhood friend, best friend also his sparring partner. They had been together for years and nobody had the right to judge their bonds.

He will always be by her side.

She hummed along the way to the shrine. The cold didn't shut her fiery spirit down. She was too excited that she fastened her step, even leaving Hecadoth far behind.

'Feeling better?' His voice echoed in the silent street. At that time there were only the two of them who passed the street. The poor lights lightened his handsome pale face. She stopped and turned over.

'Huh?'

'I know you were pissed off back then. It's because the mission, right?'

'O-oh… right.'

The cold wind stirred harshly. There was a silence awkward between them. They didn't have anything to talk about nor felt want to talk with each other. As the time passed by, he felt odd that Agiel was too silence, she didn't even hum since then and her steps got slower. From behind, Hecadoth noticed her delicate finger looked freeze and paler. He couldn't see her face but he can tell her jaw tightened to surpass the cold feeling. He could sense she was shivering under the military coat though it covered her shivering body really well.

Ah, right. Here we talked about Agiel, a super self-confident female demon being fearless to show her every part of body to anyone; only the daring style bikini and her military coat that covered her slim body. He had to admit that one of reasons why he lost over her in the game because he was distracted by males who surrounded her, not only amazed by her ability but also her daring outfit that pretty much a pleasure for their sight but his dismay; he wished he could hit them and defended that it was pure accident. He wondered although demon was immune with human disease, how could she is being an idiot wearing only bikini and military coat in winter!

Actually, he occasionally scolded her for wearing such a "poor outfit" like that but her stubbornness really got in the way. Even before they went out he had told her to wear something warmer or suitable in winter night but she shook that off. He rushed over her. He took off his military coat and his double breasted trench.

'Do you mind?'

She didn't give an answer, much because too flustered to answer. He didn't wait for her to answer so he politely took off her military coat from her and wore his trench on her, he made sure to button up all buttons so she was completely wrapped. He then put again her military coat on her.

He fixed her coat. 'Stupid. How can a woman walk around in a cold night with a bikini?' said him. He believed that woman in front of him must have got a close call if he didn't do anything to warm her. He put his hands that wore gloves on her frozen hands and warmed her hands with his breath.

He rubbed her cheeks that got reddened per seconds. 'Warmer?' She nodded. He was the first who broke the connection between them. He walked again. 'We better get faster before we face New Year. Don't you want to celebrate it with your win over the human girl?'

Agiel back to her conscious. 'Heca!' shouted her, almost making him jerked off because the sudden shout. He faced her and got surprised by the sight before him. A beautiful innocent smile on her face. 'Thanks.'

'Hmm.'

Agiel caught up. She was back to herself. 'Nee, Heca, why don't you give your pants too? I'm cold again~'

'It's a good thing I made up my mind to help you rather than dump you like a dog.'

'Eeeh? What a meanie…'

_31__st__ of December: A winter. A game. And Agiel's smile. Not bad._

**終わり**

**-The End-**

* * *

**[Yes, you could tell that I'm a HecadothXAgiel shipper. A crack pairing, but I can't say this is a lovely fic between them, just a fic about their friendship and strong bonds that makes them compatible with each other. I notice that Agiel seems closer with Hecadoth** **and call him "Heca" like his friends for years. I like their connection, as friend also a couple if it's possible. That's all.**

**I'm sorry if there're a lot of mistakes, still learning proper English and writing a good story. OOCness is unavoidable, you can't expect me to write them in character when they appear not often in Beelzebub. And about the game machine… never mind. I don't know if that even exist but I hope so. I'm not a gamer so this topic is out of my knowledge. But I do love a fighting game. Yeah, Guilty Gear. Guilty Gear fans must notice it (****I steal the words ****and sorry to ruin the epicness).**

**I want to write a GG fanfic, but don't worry, I won't leave Beelzebub fandom. About "N. F. L."… I can't promise you it'll be soon finished but I won't be hiatus.**

**Last but not least, Happy New Year! (Oh and keep scrolling for an omake.)]**

* * *

**~Omake~**

The shrine was visited by several people who had come to do Hatsumode*, gathered around fire to warm up and celebrate the New Year. Hecadoth threw a 10 Yen coin, for him this wasn't necessary, and Agiel shook the bell, she even didn't give any coins.

'God hates us and I don't give a shit about it but if God really exist then show me the apocalypse.' prayed Agiel who was playing around with the bell.

'God hates us. God hates us all. Total nightmare. Total nightmare. Nothing to heal. No one to break. Pills had a role now there's nothing to take. Nothing to trust. No one to fake. You'll find out sooner that it's best if we just know our place.' prayed Hecadoth with a monotonous tone.

'What are you talking about?'

'Nothing. Just feel like to sing an Avenged Sevenfold's song.'

She gave a deadpanned face. 'Oh. You can't even call that singing.' Her expression turned into cheerful. 'Yosh! Now we must find Kunieda Aoi! Let's go, Heca!' She approached the crowd, hoping that Kunieda was there because she remembered the red-haired girl attacking her once with chains on the other side came along with Kunieda. Suddenly, the crowd cheered and counted down from ten.

'Ten! Nine! Eight!'

Agiel knew nothing but out of the blue she came following the crowd. 'Seven! Six!'

'Why are you following them?' asked Hecadoth, confused with her sudden act.

'Five!'

'The atmosphere is really good right now! Four! Come on Heca!' She tugged him. She really insisted him so he gave in.

'Three!'

'Two!'

'One!' The crowd cheered louder. 'HAPPY—'

BAM! Suddenly from a distance, the view of a building in Ishiyama city was ablaze could be seen from there. The crowd turned panick and shrill screamings could be heard in here and there. Agiel and Hecadoth froze in place. They kept looking on the fiery building.

'I hope it's not because the tantrum.' said Agiel.

'Agree.'

**-11291926-**


End file.
